Running From My Life
by ToraKasi
Summary: Running from the only life she knew, just to get away from all the pain just to box herself into a new place. Not good at summaries sorry All Twilight characters are owned by SM as we all know!


I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS, SM DOES!

My name is Rosabell Scarlet Locke and this is my story. I am of average height, but unfortunately not a pleasant size as most are.

It was like any other day, I was in the hallway taking with my best friend Jesse she's the only friend I have. For some reason everyone else at my school hates me maybe it was because: I'm fat, anti-social, and a loner basically. Who knows why high school is four of the toughest years of life. Anyway so here I was walking to my locker telling Jesse about my latest crush on one of the football players (Ryan Davis), spilling my feelings with her. Jesse has always been nice and understanding.

"Rose you should totally tell him," Jesse said but I just shook my head. "Oh come on I'm sure it will be alright." She reassured me.

"No Jesse. Come on a guy like him would never go out with me," I said softly. "And don't tell anyone!" I quickly put, but honestly I knew she won't tell a soul.

Her hands flew up in defense, "Ok ok! I won't. But still I think you should." She smiled and skipped off to her next class.

Grabbing my books out of my locker I shut it and walked off to English IIII, seeing as I am a senior in high school. Turning down the maze like halls I bumped into the queen bee of the school, Michelle Wright. She was head-cheerleader and class president, probably going to be Prom Queen to. Her head turned and looked over me in disgust, with a smirk on her face she said, "Dear god it seems the circus freak has finally come and play."

The girls behind her snickered and one said, "Oh I can see the elephant performing right now."

"Shut up," tears were forming in my eyes.

"Awh the poor fatty is gonna cry!" the other yelled out.

With that I pushed passed them and went start to the washroom. Taking in a big breath and letting it out slowly, I raised my head to see myself in the mirror. My long orange bangs were in my face, telling me that I needed to re-dye them, behind them were two swallow with sorrow eyes. Turning on the sink I cupped some water in my hands and brought it to my eyes hoping the cool water would bring down the redness.  
Finally my breath was coming out slow and evenly, I could hear Michelle and her gang talking to an all too familiar voice. Jesse. I couldn't believe my ears she was talking and laughing with them. "Oh my god this is too good," she started, "She actually believes I am her friend. As if anyone would want to be friends with her," laughing out the rest.

"Just think of her face when she finds out what's going to happen on graduation day," I could practically hear the smirk in Michelle's words. The rest of her crew cackled evilly as I listened from the restroom, they had no idea I was there.

As they finished cackling I stepped out from the bathroom; their faces' surprised I was there. "You know what. You don't have to worry about graduation, I won't be there." I said with a firm voice.

Michelle raised her right eyebrow and looked at me as she always did, in disgust. "Oh really and why not?" she said in a snotty voice.

"I'll be gone," my voice still firm yet hollow. Jesse was looking at me with one of those prepy-girl looks, I did not know her. I didn't bother with the rest of the school day, I just went home.

Passing through the hallways, where most of my bullying took place; it brought up pain memories. I truly thought that Jesse was my best friend but, it seems I was wrong. Finally I had made it out to the parking lot and walked over to my beaten up wagon Ford Focus, sure it was only twelve years old but it had gone through a lot with me.

By the time I got to my car I was a little out of breath, opening the door forcefully because for some reason it always stuck. Throwing my backpack to the passengers I slid in quickly, in the process I bonked my head. Shutting the door I just sat there holding my head wishing the pain would go away, everything would go away.

After a good twenty minutes I turned on my car slowly turning out of the school parking lot, this was the last time I would have step foot in here again. I am going to go home and throw everything I need in my car and just drive, since I was a legal adult I didn't need my parents consent. Not like they would have cared anyways, they were too busy with their drugs or getting wasted. Pulling up to the driveway I quickly got out of my car without hurting myself, the first thing I saw when I walked in the door was my mom and dad both passed out with cocaine on the glass table. Typical, rolling my eyes at their stupidity.

Walking up the stairs, down the hall to the third door on the left, grabbing the cold metal and turning it to push open the door. The smell of cherry blossoms rushed at me it made me feel more relaxed, I knew this was the last day I would ever be in here again. Going up to my closet I grabbed out my suitcases, and some boxes that I had since well I'm not sure how I got them. Flopping my suitcases on my bed I opened them up, grabbing my clothes and hangers. The boxes I put my dvd's, knickknacks, and well everything really. Quietly I walked into the bathroom and grabbed my: shampoo, conditioners, soaps, mouth wash, floss, toothbrush, toothpaste, and hairbrush.  
After grabbing all of my stuff I carefully walked downstairs with my suitcases, glancing over at my parents seeing they were still asleep I sigh in relief. Opening the front door I went over to my ford focus and opened the trunk and threw in my luggage. It took about twenty minutes for me seeing as I was really overweight to get everything in my car.

Now I was standing in the kitchen taking some: chips, candy, waters, and snack like things. Tip-toeing to my parents room I grabbed some of their money seeing as the probably wouldn't notice, I took about five-thousand. Their stash was huge. Looking at my home for eighteen years, I inhaled deeply and then got in my car and drove off.


End file.
